


Car Boys

by RobinTrigue, sanidine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanidine/pseuds/sanidine
Summary: The only good news is there's enough space back here that they won't have to cuddle. Not that Rhyno's thinking about it.





	

The receptionist was very sorry neither of them had thought to check their email to see the notice that three floors worth of rooms had been shut down due to burst pipes before showing up at her desk in the middle of the night. But aside from refunding their money there was nothing that she could do. Thirty minutes later Rhyno and Heath were still sitting in the rental car under the uncertain grey and yellow glow of the buzzing streetlight, having called every hotel in town and then the surrounding towns and gotten the same answer from all of them. No rooms available. Rhyno was left fighting the urge just lean his head forward against the steering wheel and give up. It had been a long day and a longer drive and he just wanted to be done for the night.

“I can’t believe there’s nowhere,” Rhyno groaned.

In the passenger seat Heath looked significantly less bothered. He had the chair tilted back with his feet crossed up on the dash, sunglasses still up on top of his head even though it was the middle of the night.

“Must be some kinda wrestling show in town!”

Rhyno turned to look at him in confusion. “Who’d book a show on the same weekend as the WWE?”

Heath chuckled. The fat snowflakes clinging to the window threw shadow freckles across his face as he tapped away at the screen of his phone, tongue caught between his teeth.  
  
Heath looked up then, must have realized Rhyno was still staring at him. Rhyno started to look away as soon as he had been caught, but before he could say anything or apologize Heath grinned and said  
  
“Chad says Alpha has two beds in their room. He offered to let us bunk with them since they don't need the other one.”  
  
“Oh. Ok.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. That's, um. Fine. You can stay in their room and I'll just sleep in the car.”  
  
Rhyno checked over his shoulder to where the bags were piled in the backseat of the little rental SUV. Yeah, that would be fine. Heath could be comfortable inside and Rhyno would fold the seat down and stretch out some and not have to deal with being in the same room as Gable and Jordan and their sweet and easy affection for one another. It left Rhyno feeling like someone had dropped a cinderblock on his chest each time he was around them.  
  
Sleeping in the car was vastly preferable.  
  
“That's not -” Heath started, cut himself off. His brows furrowed together, worried. “I know you don't like that they've got the belts now, but. It's snowing, man, you can't sleep in the car.”  
  
“Sure I can,” Rhyno said, then added “Mick Foley used to sleep in his car all the time back in the day when he was training. He always had a sleeping bag in his backseat.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Do you think that's why he's so good?”  
  
“Uh.” Rhyno paused, not sure how to answer that. “Maybe?”  
  
“Oh, okay!” Heath seemed to brighten up at that, and Rhyno didn't understand why until Heath went on to say “Then I'll sleep in the car too!”  
  
“That's not -”  
  
“C’mon Rhyno, I'm sure we'll both fit if we squeeze in. It'll be a good bonding experience. I bet the hotel will even let us borrow a blanket, it'll be like just a sleepover.” Heath grinned at him then, raising an eyebrow “Besides, I need all the help I can get, right? I’m sure you could show me a thing or two later.”

Rhyno had about two seconds where he could have said something, come up with some excuse for why that was a terrible idea and kept it from being weird. Then he had about five more seconds of silence where things had definitely gotten weird but Rhyno’s words still failed him. So didn't say anything, just nodded and pulled the vehicle over to the empty back edge of the parking lot. It wasn't actually too cold out despite the snow that stuck to Rhyno's hair and melted, dripping down his neck while he shuffled the luggage up to the front seats and tried to get the back seat laid down while Heath went to sweet talk the receptionist into giving them a blanket.

If Rhyno had gone in to ask to borrow anything, the lady at the desk probably would have stared him into the ground. Heath may have had a reputation for being rowdy, but he also could have talked birds down out of the trees - it was shocking, really, that no one else had started tagging with Heath before Rhyno. Heath probably could have gotten elected easily, charming and sweet in a way that was unlike anything in Rhyno's own personality. Sure enough, Heath came back with a bunch of blankets in his arms and a big grin on his face.

Getting situated after that was a bit of a hassle. Heath was insistent that wearing fewer clothes would be better for sharing body heat and staying warm, seemed a little disappointed that Rhyno just went still and didn't immediately follow suit when Heath started shucking off his jeans.  
  
“I guess we could just run the engine all night instead,” Heath said, talking down to his own knees. He had paused with his jeans pulled down just under his ass to reveal a tight pair of trunks, decorated with a pattern of yellow tacos and little Deadpool masks on the black fabric, so different from Rhyno’s own plain white cotton briefs.  
  
“No, that's -” Rhyno was acutely aware that he was the only one making this weird. Heath clearly wasn't bothered, hadn't seemed to even think twice. “I just didn't want to, uh. Hurt you on accident. If I moved around too much.”  
  
Heath smiled at Rhyno then, before going back to wriggling out of his pants legs. “You're my tag partner, man! I know you'd never hurt me.”  
  
Rhyno finally followed suit as they stripped down to t-shirts and underwear. Even with the seats laid down the back of the SUV was cramped, uncomfortable and certainly not meant for two grown men. There were too many elbows between them, they kept bumping as they tried to find some arrangement of coats and sweatpants that would mostly cover the bits the thin blankets couldn’t reach. “Sorry,” muttered Rhyno each time he brushed his tag partner while trying to shove the accumulated junk and old fast food containers into the front. “Sorry, sorry.” It all felt very confusing and complicated, and they weren't sure where to put their wet shoes; Heath recounting his childhood sleepovers and laughing when Rhyno accidentally kneed him in the thigh, Rhyno not saying much of anything at all.

“D’you wanna be big spoon or little spoon?” asked Heath. They’d opened the back hatch for a minute to get more room as they did their final shuffle about of the makeshift bed, and he was shivering as he stood on his sneakers in the ankle-deep snow.

“Little spoon,” said Rhyno quickly. Too quickly? He was just answering the question, he didn’t want Heath to have to be cold. “Uh, I mean. If you want. I don’t mind.”

Heath laughed and crawled in, reaching over himself shoulder to pull the handle shut. “I asked you, dude, don’t worry about it.” He stretched out along the rough mats and threw his arms open. “C’mon, snuggle in!”

“Uh.” Rhyno slid down the back of the seats gingerly. “I think it’s wide enough for…” They didn’t have to touch. This would be fine. Everything was fine.

When they finally got settled Rhyno was on his back with a sweatshirt balled up under his head, knees bent up, staring at the ceiling of the car and at the low yellow glow of the parking lot lights outside. They were both under the scratchy polyester blankets that Heath had gotten from the hotel, jackets pulled over their feet.  
  
It was late enough that there weren't really any other cars driving through the parking lot, and a deep hush had settled over them. Too quiet to sleep. Rhyno could only hear the sounds of breathing, fabric shifting, his own heartbeat in his ears. That was until he heard Heath muffle a laugh.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh, I was just thinkin’.” Heath said, his voice closer to Rhyno's ear than he expected, given that they weren't actually touching. “I'm pretty sure at least three of my kids got made in the back of a car like this.”  
  
“Really?” Rhyno cringed internally as he blinked up at the ceiling. God, that had sounded judgmental. But Heath didn't seem upset, just sorta bemused when he said  
  
“What, you've never fooled around in a car before?”  
  
“Um.”  
  
“Nah, you're too classy for that prob’ly.” Heath continued “But you know me, I'm up for anything, haha.”  
  
“Ha,” Rhyno said, and then he didn't say anything else.

“Yeah.”

He had thought maybe, for a second, that Heath was going to take that conversation in a different direction. But Heath had probably just been joking, messing around to try and get Rhyno to relax and laugh too, to help him be less of an awkward piece of shit.  
  
They were quiet again for a while after that. It was surprisingly bright in the back of the SUV, or maybe his eyes had just adjusted, but it felt like the light was shining in on Rhyno like a beam of pure judgment. Laying on his back wasn't comfortable at all, but Rhyno didn't want to fidget and keep them both awake, watching out of the corner of his eye to see how Heath had buried his head under a shirt to block out the light. Maybe that was the trick, because Heath seemed content, starting to snuggle a little closer under the blanket.  
  
Nothing had even happened but Rhyno could feel Heath's warm breath on his shoulder, the arm that was very close to Rhyno's body. Heath was just settling down to sleep, that was all, but -  
  
“What're you doin’?” Heath asked, sounding like he had already been half asleep when Rhyno started to shift away, accidentally kicking his feet against the back hatch of the SUV, knocking them against Heath's as he pulled on the sweatshirt that he'd had bundled under his head.

“Gotta take a leak.” Rhyno muttered, grabbing for his shoes.  
  
“Sure, man.” Heath still had his face mostly hidden by his pillow of clothes, but Rhyno could hear him just fine in the quiet if the car when he said “I'll warm y’up when you get back.”  
  
Rhyno was careful to make sure that the car door close gently behind him when he stepped out into the cold night. The thick stand of evergreen trees beyond where Rhyno had parked at the back of the lot were dusted with new powder on the branches but packed with a couple of inches of crusty old snow around the bottoms of the trunks.  He was careful as he picked his way between them, going just far enough to be out of sight - there hadn't been anyone around but Rhyno still wasn't real keen on standing there in his briefs and a sweatshirt and pissing in the middle of the parking lot.  
  
Not that he even really needed to go to the bathroom, he had just -. He had needed to - to look up into the dark night sky, overcome by light pollution that hid all the stars stars, his breath puffing out in front of him in little clouds. It didn't help. Now Rhyno was just overthinking everything even worse. Maybe he should just try and pee anyways, so he wouldn't risk having to get up again later and Heath realizing that he had lied to escape. But what if he didn't shake off well enough and then if Heath wanted to mess around later -  
  
Rhyno needed to get his head together, needed to breathe and stop thinking about any of that stuff. What the fuck was he even thinking about that for? That wasn't what Heath had meant. He had just been joking, saying that he didn't mind sharing body heat to stay warm, not that he actually wanted to do anything with Rhyno in the back of a car in a hotel parking lot. He’d think Rhyno was the worst kind of ruffian if he knew he’d been thinking about - but he wouldn’t ever find out. Rhyno was going to go back to the van and be completely normal. Wouldn’t make this be weird.  
  
Big flakes of snow were still drifting down around him, dusting across his shoulders and sleeves. He has been sweating before, under the blankets, and was all the more uncomfortable for it now as the moisture froze on his skin, teeth chattering as he made his way back to the vehicle, not having peed or regained any emotional composure whatsoever.  
  
Rhyno had thought that it would be best to curl up with his back to Heath once he was in the back of the SUV again. But as soon as Rhyno slid back under the blanket and laid his head down on his folded arm, Heath had rolled over to get closer. Heath had his face pressed in between Rhyno's shoulder blades, arm wrapped around his waist, legs lined up and Heath's knees fitting perfectly behind Rhyno's.

Rhyno pressed his face into his makeshift pillow as deep as he could without rolling his body away and disturbing Heath. He lay awake in the dark for what felt like a long time as the silence settled deep into his skull. He tried to clear his mind, he did, but it was hard when thoughts kept creeping in, thoughts he shouldn’t be having. He tried to concentrate on counting Heath’s breaths; it sounded like they were regular? That meant he was asleep, right? Rhyno wished he could fall asleep easily. It was hard enough when he was in his own room, but with Heath’s lithe body wrapped around him, with Heath’s arm just brushing him slightly every time Rhyno breathed – he tried not to breathe – it felt impossible.

Rhyno had figured that Heath would be the only one of them getting any rest since he was too on edge to sleep, but he must have  passed out eventually. The last thing he remembered Heath had been spooned up behind him, one arm slung over his side and curled up around his chest. Holding him close. Rhyno had flicked his eyes up to the window, watching the snow glowing in the streetlamps as it drifted down. Except when Rhyno blinked his eyes next Heath still had an arm slung over Rhyno's waist but they were curled up facing each other.

At first Rhyno thought it might have been a dream – one of Heath‘s knees was caught between his, pressing into him a little too hard, himself pushing back, biting his bottom lip so he didn’t gasp out loud. Heath’s hand sliding across his side, and it was the cold of those fingers under his t-shirt that made Rhyno realize he was awake and grinding against his tag team partner.  
  
The windows must have been covered in snow because it was too dark to see anything at all. Although, to be fair, Rhyno probably wouldn't have been able to see a whole lot anyways. In his sleep he had pressed his face up against the hollow of Heath's throat, all warm damp skin where Rhyno had been breathing. The arm that hadn’t gone numb from how he was laying was folded up between them, fingers loosely curved around the wrist of Heath's own pinned arm.

When he shifted to pull away, his lips pressed up against the collarbone under loose neck of Heath's shirt and he heard Heath catch a sharp breath. Rhyno almost apologized but the quiet dark made him honest and the words wouldn't come. Then Heath pressed the cold tips of his fingers against Rhyno's ribs, the tender muscles of his back, up along his spine.  
  
“Rhyno? You awake?” Heath asked, his voice husky with sleep.

Heath would never be able to look him in the eye after this. Their team would fall apart. Rhyno had to swallow before he could reply, voice tight when he finally managed to say “Yeah.”

Then Rhyno couldn't breathe, didn't know what to do when Heath put his parted mouth up against the top of Rhyno's head. He just stayed like that for a while, and if Rhyno wouldn't have known better he might have thought Heath had fallen back asleep. Then Heath flexed his toes, soft pressure in the arch of Rhyno's foot, and Rhyno couldn't help the way all the air huffed out of his chest. The hand that he'd had curled around Heath's wrist flexed of it's own accord as if Rhyno could somehow ground himself.  
  
He felt wild and lost but Rhyno still didn't let go when Heath shifted his hand and touched tips of his fingers to the hinge of Rhyno’s jaw to tilt his face up, away from Heath's collarbone, and Rhyno closed his eyes. It wasn't like he could see anything in the dark anyways, but it was better not to take that chance as Heath nudged down slow and gentle to press his opened mouth against Rhyno's brow, the corner of his eye, his bearded cheek. Against Rhyno's own hesitant mouth, then, and Rhyno couldn't help but kiss back until Heath finally pulled away  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"Sorry," Rhyno said quickly. “I shouldn’t have...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Heath said. “I mean I – you know me, I got eight kids, it’s not like I’m saving myself.”

“Oh,” said Rhyno.  
  
Heath shifted his hips forward again then, slotting their legs back together as he mouthed at the side of Rhyno's neck, his earlobe. Rhyno shivered with his whole body when Heath brushed his knuckles down across the hard plane of his stomach where his shirt had rucked up. He made a choked sound at that, desperate and humiliating, but Heath didn't seem deterred.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You wanna, right? We can..." Heath shifted forward even closer, thighs pressing against Rhyno’s. “It’s okay, we’ll just… What happens on the road stays on the road, right?”

“Of course,” blurted Rhyno, head swirling at the sound of Heath’s voice, at the sound of that _yeah._ Heath had been nuzzling across Rhyno’s chest, slowly shifting on top of him, when he hesitated.

“D’you want to?”

Oh god, did he want to.

“If you don’t mind it.”

Heath pushed back onto his elbows for a second, breath warm on Rhyno’s face. He stayed like that, his torso hovering just above Rhyno’s own, draped shirt brushing Rhyno’s skin whenever one of them inhaled. It was like he was studying Rhyno’s face, only the windows were covered and it was too dark for either of them to see anything.

“Okay,” said Heath finally, collapsing back down.

And then suddenly his body was over Rhyno’s, and Rhyno’s hands were running up his smooth back and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt a craving like this. Heath rocked forward, hands on either side of Rhyno’s head, and Rhyno felt a brief flicker of worry about the vehicle rocking and if anyone would notice but then their lips somehow found each other – sweat and saliva and a trace of earlier’s chili cheese fries.

Rhyno could have died right then and not noticed it. Heath was - he was _moving_ against Rhyno, Rhyno could _feel_ everything through their layers of underwear, and it was overpowering and it was intense. Heath didn’t even mind when Rhyno thrust upwards into him; all he did was shift one of his hands to tangle in Rhyno’s ponytail, lifting his face to kiss him. Rhyno kept breaking away, gasping too hard to concentrate on kissing his tag partner, who simply moved on to pressing his lips against Rhyno’s cheek, his neck, his ear.

Then Heath shifted, and Rhyno’s world went electric as a finger was dragged up the outside of his briefs.

“Fuck,” he muttered, sitting up quickly. Heath followed the movement. The part of Rhyno’s brain that kept him from making stupid, embarrassing mistakes had switched off, because next thing he knew he was removing his shirt, murmuring needy, urgent profanities under his breath as Heath’s hand ran over his body. It eventually hooked itself around Rhyno’s shoulder, holding him in place as Heath pressed their foreheads together and let his other hand drift down.

“This is good, yeah?” Heath’s voice was thick. He was taller than Rhyno, had to tilt his head forward more, so his hair had flopped down and tickled the bridge of Rhyno’s nose. “We’re good…”

Rhyno could only whimper, keening like an injured animal as Heath’s hand found its way under his waistband. The cotton was being stretched, tiny sounds of snapping elastic threads audible over the rustling of the blanket that had fallen behind Heath, but Rhyno couldn’t bring himself to care. Couldn’t bring himself to move. Could only bite his lips in a failed effort to hold back his deep groans as Heath found a rhythm.

His own hands had somehow wound up clutching Heath’s ass. Heath’s trunks were _too_ soft, _too_ tight; it felt wrong that Rhyno’s meaty, clumsy fingers should be allowed to grab and to clutch like this, but he couldn’t stop.

And then it – it had been a while, for Rhyno. It didn’t take long. Something about Heath’s smell, the smell of his sweat and his skin, it made it more real. There was no way for Rhyno to feel him so present, to feel him _touching_ like this, and not –

Rhyno caught his breath in the crook of Heath’s neck, eyes screwed shut and panting heavily. Heath drew his hand back past the elastic, rubbing his wrist from the awkward angle, and Rhyno felt his cheeks go red with shame. He hoped Heath wouldn’t say anything too mean.

Before Rhyno was ready, Heath pulled himself away. A chunk of snow slid off the back window, blasting Rhyno with the streetlight’s glare again. He blinked slowly, eyes adjusting just enough to make out the silhouette of Heath taking off his shirt and throwing it towards the front of the car.

“Don’t worry, no one’s around this time of mornin’,” said Heath. It sounded a little like he was laughing, which.

“Oh,” said Rhyno.

“Must’ve heated up quite a bit in here if we’re melting the ice.”

Rhyno’s brain was still yelling at him to keep his hands to himself, not to overstep his boundaries, but he couldn't help moving a hand from Heath’s waist to run up the back of his neck, finding sides of his head stubbly.

“Um,” said Rhyno. Heath was even harder to see than before, a dark shadow backlit by the blinding orange lamp. The silhouette’s arm bent at the elbow, moving up and down like it was… Like Heath was…

Rhyno’s hand, the one that was still resting on Heath’s ass, trailed forward slowly. He choked on his own breath as he felt the waistband dip down – Heath was still straddling Rhyno’s leg, had his dick fully out, and Rhyno was frozen in place with no idea what to do next.

There was a sound Rhyno didn’t make, one he must have imagined, as his fingertips brushed Heath’s knuckles, and then Heath’s fingers wrapped around his own and lifted his hand upwards. Then he felt Heath’s tongue lick a warm, wide stripe up his palm, and he wondered if it was possible to come twice in a night, _oh fuck._ And then Heath moved Rhyno’s hand again and he was _touching_ Heath, Heath’s hand wrapped around the back of his own and moving with him, and the cramped back of the SUV was the only place in the world that Rhyno wanted to be..

Rhyno was in Heath’s shadow, unable to see his face through the bright halo. Maybe his teeth were gritted in desperation, like when they were moments from winning and needed just that little bit more. Maybe he was staring down at Rhyno and smiling, like when interviewers ask what it’s like working as a team and Heath acts like he’s been given a gift. Maybe his eyes were wide and pleading, like he was reaching for a tag. Maybe he was biting his lip, like he did sometimes in the locker room before looking away, the way that made Rhyno’s chest ache and got him to say stupid things, stupid dumb things about dead presidents or failed campaign stories that were awkwardly shaped in his mouth and couldn’t sound interesting no matter how hard he tried. It was difficult, not knowing, it was difficult wanting to touch him more even though he already had one hand wrapped around Heath, making small, wet noises as Heath moved them together faster.

“Little harder,” Heath interrupted, “I’m--!” His hands shot out like he was falling, one on Rhyno’s shoulder and the other cupping the side of Rhyno’s face, fingertips brushing his sideburns, palm brushing his mouth, and everything was burning hot; Rhyno’s hand was burning hot around Heath’s dick, his leg was burning hot where Heath was grinding down on it, his face was burning, burning hot, and Rhyno would do exactly this forever, would do whatever Heath wanted until the end of time.

“Beautiful…” he whispered, a stupid thing to whisper when he couldn’t see a thing. Heath gasped. Heath’s fingers dug in suddenly, knees clamping tight with an urgent whimper, and he came.

The come shot upwards onto his chest, dripping quickly down. He could see it, when Heath leant back into the light. Some had made its way onto Rhyno’s thumb, and he instinctively brought it to his mouth to lick it off. It tasted almost sweet.

“No, you don’t hafta,” Heath said quickly. He must have guessed what Rhyno was doing from the way he’d moved his hand. He sounded strained through his fast breathing.

“Oh. Okay.” It was probably weird to want to lick it off Heath’s chest. He shouldn’t ask.

Heath felt around the edges of the back of the car for something to clean himself off with without getting out to dig around for napkins or something up front. Rhyno wasn’t going to sleep naked, so he’d resigned himself to the spreading wet patch in his briefs. It would be fine. Rhyno felt one of the blankets tug, could hear the soft sound of fabric on skin as Heath wiped the cooling come off of his body before he laid down and curled against Rhyno’s side. He was still slightly damp.

Rhyno stayed where he was and watched out the patch of clear window as the sky lightened, black smearing the heavy low clouds up into steel grey, then bruised purple and blue as the sun rose. Part of him grew increasingly certain that Heath had removed his trunks while cleaning up, but he didn’t dare check. In the cold light of day Heath would realize the mistake he had made. That he shouldn't have wasted his time with Rhyno, or maybe that Heath hadn't even really wanted to do anything in the first place. Rhyno was too busy to go back to sleep, busy counting down the last minutes until Heath would wake up and hate him. Really, the best outcome would be for Heath to just want to pretend that none of this had happened, which. Rhyno could do that.

Heath flipped over, then, one arm falling across Rhyno’s chest. “Morning,” he yawned. He gave Rhyno a peck on the lips before rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes.

He was still half asleep. It didn’t mean anything, like how last night didn’t mean anything. Rhyno knew that. But. It was pretty early in the morning, still. Rhyno could be half asleep too.

He gave Heath a quick kiss on the cheek. Heath seemed to be shining in the dawn light.

**Author's Note:**

> You're walking in the woods. There's no one around and your phone is dead. Out of the corner of your eye you spot him - Underwear Rhyno!


End file.
